Silver Love::
by CullenLover30
Summary: The fight with the Volturi is history and everyone is living their happily ever after. Would it last? How many problems will they find in the way? Worries, tears and laughs. M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note: This story takes place after BD, it is based on the original story but I changed a few things. The story comes and goes from the POVs of the characters. I really hope you like it :)**

**I do not own Twilight , just some of the fictional characters and my thoughts ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Edward´s POV**

I was walking through the forest, enjoying the day. My wife was out -much to her dislike- in a shopping trip with my sister and my daughter......ahh my daughter.

I can´t believe how fast time had passed. It seems like yesterday that I was holding Renesmee, my beautiful baby, her face like an angel, her eyes the most wonderful brown eyes I´ve ever seen- besides her mother´s- , her dazzling smile... I can´t stop smiling at the thought of it, I still can´t believe that she is really a part of me, that I created her, I couldn´t imagine my life without her..and now...she´s grown so fast, she is now a wonderful young girl, a very good student, top of her class, a very mature young lady...who spends a lot of time with...who is destined to be with a wolf! Ugh! I know she is safe with Jacob, that he wouldn´t hurt her or let her get hurt but, sometimes I wish Jacob hadn´t imprinted on her, she is MY baby and she always will , and sometimes it hurts really bad to realize that she is not a baby anymore, that she doesn´t want to spend all her free time with her family, that all she wants is to be with that filthy dog.

I know I´m not supposed to call him like that, I promised to Nessie..but sometimes is just soo difficult – and I´m smiling again- but since Bella can´t read my thoughts, I allow myself that pleasure..that´s all I have left.

* * *

**BELLA´S POV**

As I entered in our room I saw Edward´s eyes lost in his thoughts, after some seconds passed I started to get worried.

-"Edward? Edward sweetheart are you all right?" I asked anxiously. I made him came back to reality.

-"Yes, love, I´m fine. I was just thinking about Nessie, about how lucky I am to have her..to have you both" he finished giving me a kiss on my forehead,

-"But there´s something more" I asked

-"Well...it´s just that...sometimes I feel that I´m loosing her too soon, she spends a lot of time with that....never mind love"

I knew what he meant, but I let it pass, sometimes I felt that too. I let my shield down and let him see some of my memories of our daughter, her first smile, her first word, the first steps, but then I started to show him some older memories, when we conceived Nessie...memories of the island--" his lips were locked in mine, kissing me fiercely, passionately, I loved to feel his sweet breath so close to me, his tongue touching mine, it felt so great, in a matter of seconds our clothes were no more than a pile of shreds and he was on top of me. Since Nessie was out hunting with Alice we knew we had the house to ourselves...that meant no need for silence.

As he caressed every part of my body --paying special attention to certain spots-- I whispered in his ear "I want you so bad",

-"No more than I do" he answered with a smile.

Then he stroke my belly button and that sent an electric shock around my body, I felt a wave of heat inside me so I started kissing him passionately again, all I wanted was to be with him...closer...much closer. Out of nowhere he took out a long piece of fabric, just when I started thinking what is he...? and with a swift move, he tied my hands above my head, with all this new vampire strength I could have escaped from this in a second, but I just didn´t want to, he never had done this before, and I thought it was just...so sexy.

-" You know I´m yours" I said whispering – trying to catch my breath "and you can do whatever you want with me", as soon as I finished saying this he was all over me, getting as closer as I wanted, we moaned at the same time, I wrapped my legs around his waist and enjoyed the moment...that lasted till dawn. We broke our bed...again...but I didn´t noticed when it happened, I couldn´t notice anything when I was with him like this.

When we finished , I remembered Nessie and Alice would be home soon, so unwillingly we stood up and change our clothes, I collected the shreds and threw them in the garbagge, but kept the long piece of fabric in the drawer –I could give it further use – and then headed to the kitchen to wait for Nessie. I was really happy, my life truly was amazing.

* * *

**Here it is ....the first chapter, I´ll post the second as soon as I can**

**Hope you liked it, please R&R it is always great to hear from you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, I do not own Twilight , just some of the fictional characters and most of my thoughts ;)**

**Chapter 2**

**NESSIE´S POV**

-"Aunt Alice..?" I asked dubiously

-"Yes Nessie?" she asked with curiosity, of course that would be her reaction

-"No, never mind" I chickened out. She stared at me for two seconds and then said "you can talk to me you know, about ANYTHING , I love you very much, you can trust me".

-"No auntie! is not that, really, I love you and trust you is just that...well... I´m kind of embarrassed", she hugged me in that instant,

-"Take your time sweetie, and if you don´t feel like it you don´t have to say anything"_ ohh but I do_ I have to be strong, its now or never. "Well its about Jacob.." , "what happened?, did you two have a fight or something?" she asked, "noo, its just the opposite Alice, I don´t know how to explain it but...its like as time goes by I feel closer and closer to him, I just think about him all the time, I know he is my best friend but since a few months now I have started to feel a little different around him" I felt my face hot and I knew it was red.

She gave me a big smile "you know Nessie, I really think you should talk to him about this and--"

- I interrupted her "nooo Alice, I can´t!"

- "Why not?"

-It took me a whole minute to answer "..what if..he doesn´t feel the same? I don´t think I can handle that, so maybe if I just keep it for myself this feeling would go away soon and we can go on being best friends" I answered and could feel sadness in my voice.

-"I don´t think that is such a good idea Renesmee, above all things he is your friend, your best friend and it is not fair for you or him to keep this thing away, he won´t judge you...you know that right?"

-I sighed "Yeah I know.. I just don´t think I´m strong enough to do this", she laughed

-"OMG! You stood soo bravely in front of a bunch of dangerous vampires but you can´t talk to your best friend about what´s troubling you" I got kinda angry at her "don´t laugh aunt Alice, this is very hard for me" her laugh disappeared

-"I know sweetheart I´m sorry, just promise me you´ll try to talk to him, I KNOW this has a solution", great! I´m talking about this with the aunt who can see the future! "just save me the pain and tell me what is going to happen...please!!" "I´m sorry Nessie, but there are some things you have to do by yourself"

-I rolled my eyes "that was very helpful Alice, thanks, lets go" , she kissed my cheek and the we headed home.

When we arrived to the cottage my mom and dad were in the kitchen waiting for me, both showing a wide smile when I crossed the door. "Good morning sweetheart!" they said at the same time "I´m glad you came back" my daddy said.

-I run to hugged them –I love them so much-- "is good to be home. I´m going to change my clothes, I´ll be back in a sec". When I passed next to my parents room I gasped,and returned to the kitchen in a sec "OMG what happened to your bed?!!" I said innocently, Alice started laughing very hard, my mom and dad exchanged a look and then it hit me, if my mom could blush she would be ALL red right now....

- " EEWWWWWWWW!! you could have at least closed the door and get a new bed before I noticed !!"

-"I´m sorry" my mom said staring at her feet, I couldn´t help laughing .

- "Dad, I was wondering...can I go see Jacob?" my dad and Alice stared at each other for 3 seconds and then my dad´s hands turn into fists, and then he relaxed a little, "OK but don´t be late" I hugged my mom and dad again and went to my room to change my clothes, once in there I dialed Jacob´s number.

"Hello?" ,my hands started to sweat

"Hi Nessie, how are you, it is very nice to hear you!" he seemed happy

" Yeah, er, could I see you, I have to talk to you"

"Is it bad?" he asked anxiously

"Well..i don´t know.. can I come over?"

"Sure, sure I´ll be waiting for you" , I hanged up the phone and started running, if I dont do it now I don´t know if I can do it at all.

**Hope you liked it **

**R&R please and enjoy your day :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Renesmee is going to see Jacob to talk to him about her feelings.....lets see what Jake thinks...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**JACOB´S POV**

It is so strange I thought, Nessie rarely gives me a phone call, she just comes and goes as she pleases, and now she gives me a call and says she wants to talk to me, it sounded important, I feel my stomach hurts, no big deal but is there. _What does she want, is she mad at me, did I do something wrong?_ I can´t remember doing something like that, I started to walk back and forth in my room thinking about the possibilities, what could be wrong? Or is it--

-"knock knock" I stopped breathing for a second

- "Coming!" I said, I knew it was her.

I opened the door and there she was, looking as lovely as ever, wearing no more than a pink blouse and some jeans but for me she was the most beautiful girl in the world, too bad I can´t tell her how I feel.

-"Come on in Nessie", before I could say anything else she asked if my father was in the house ,

-"No, he is fishing with Charlie, he won´t be here until night", "good" she said "because I need to talk to you alone" _Uh Oh, this is bad..really bad_.

-"Sure Nessie, what do you want to talk about, please have a sit" . We sat in the couch facing each other, she didn´t say anything for about 10 seconds which seemed like an eternity, she just stared at her hands. "Jacob....can I be honest with you...and you promise you won´t laugh at me or anything and give me your honest opinion?",

-I rushed to say "Of course Nessie!! you know you can trust me , I have always be your friend and I will always be no matter what" , "no matter what?" she asked. No matter what I reassured her, wondering if I would ever regret this promise.

"Well... you´ve always been by my side, always helping me, comforting me, making me laugh, you are my friend and I love you--" , I interrupted her "I love you to--" "please let me finish Jacob, this is very difficult for me", I closed my mouth, she was silent for another 10 seconds, it was driving me crazy, "please continue Renesmee" I whispered, she sighed and continued.

-"..you are my friend, and I love you, but it seems that this love has changed..." _what does she mean it has changed?, she doesn´t like me now?, she doesn´t want to be my friend anymore?_ I would die!! "it has gotten stronger.." _wait...what??_ OMG I should just stop thinking stupid things and start listening to her...carefully.

-"Since the last few months, I just feel ...different around you and I don´t know how you may feel about it, but I would like …to show you how I feel" , different hmm...what does she mean by that?, well, lets get it over with. "Sure Nessie, show me please" I closed my eyes and stay still waiting for her to put her hands in my face and show me what she was talking about.

Instead of her hands, I felt her lips, her pink, full lips gently touching mine, I stopped breathing again, this is what I´ve been waiting all this time, I couldn´t tell her about imprinting until she was 17 , and she is, but I never ever thought she would make the first move. I felt her sweet breath so close to me that I couldn´t kiss her gently anymore, I started kissing her more fiercely, she seemed to like it, she opened her mouth a little bit and I could feel her tongue...that was it. I put my right hand on her neck and with my left hand I pulled her very close to my chest, I could hear and feel her heart bouncing without control, her fingers locked in my hair. She was kissing me as passionately as I was, after I don´t know how many minutes, we had to brake our kiss because we needed air "I´m sorry" she said "I got carried away" she managed to say, she couldn´t breath evenly, " Oh PLEASE don´t say that, Nessie, you don´t know how much this means to me, I have always loved you, I will love you all my life and this is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I was afraid you would tell me you didn´t want to be my friend anymore" she frowned "how could you think that, you are one of the most important people in my life, and I would never want to be away from you,,,,you are Jacob...MY Jacob" and we kissed again.

**NESSIE´S POV**

It´s been a year now since me and my Jacob are together. The day after our first kiss Jacob explained to me all about the imprinting thing, that made clearer to me his constant presence in my life, some people might find it scary....even creepy, but not me, I loved the idea of being close to Jakey- as I call him now- all the time...my dad didn´t like the idea so much. I can still remember when Jacob asked my dad permission to date me officialy.

-"Edward, I need to talk to you" he said nervously

-"Go ahead" my dad said, putting his hands into fists – he already knew what he was thinking- "well, you know how much I love Nessie, I don´t need to explain to you again about imprinting, I know you don´t like it so much...or me, but I swear to you that I would never hurt your daughter, I love her more than anything, I just want to be with her and take care of her".

-My dad closed his eyes and thought before giving his answer, my mom was touching his arm lovingly, I supposed that she had her shield down so that my dad could know what was she thinking. "Ok, I will give you the chance to be the boyfriend of my daughter.." "thanks daddy!" I almost yelled

-"I´m not finished" he said seriously, that was too good to be true

-"I have some conditions..", "whatever you want dad" I interrupted him again, then he gave me a serious gaze and I knew I was pushing my luck "got it, I´ll shut up", he sighed and continued

-" Renesmee, you will have to tell me or your mother every time you are going to see Jacob, you have to be home by 10:30 on school nights, do ALL of your homework..." I started to hear just blah, blah, blah, and then he got my attention back when in a strong voice he declared – mostly talking to Jacob- "...and the most important thing, NO SEX!" I opened my eyes as much as I could

"Daddy...I wasn´t planning on having sex", he didn´t took his eyes from Jacob.

-"Perhaps YOU are not thinking about it Nessie" that´s all he said. "Thank you daddy!! I promise to be good", "you ARE good" my mom and dad said at the same time, my dad was relaxed now "we just want the best for you sweetie" my mom said lovingly.

-"And Jacob.." my father said "don´t get the wrong idea, I don´t have anything against you, but Nessie is my only child, and it is difficult for me", Jacob gave him a warm smile "you don´t have to explain yourself, I totally understand, we will follow your rules". And that was it, I was the happiest person on earth.

But now, every time I kiss him I feel like I´m burning inside, now it is not enough for me just kissing him, I want more of him...I can´t forget my father´s conditions but each day it gets harder and harder to avoid this feeling, this urge to kiss him more fiercely, more passionately, to be closer to him in a way I know I can´t...I shouldn´t...but it doesn´t mean I can´t".

**What do you think my dear readers?**

**Nessie is struggling with her feelings towards Jacob and the rules Edward set....we´ll have to wait to see what happens with them, meanwhile...**

**R&R please and be happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot an encourage me to keep going.**

**Are you enjoying your holiday weekend?..I know I am**

**So, here is the next chapter Read and Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

JACOB´S POV

I love my Nessie more than anything in this world, she is my everything. My heat melts just by seeing her, she is kind, thoughtful...beautiful, I just can´t stop thinking on how beautiful she is and how lucky I am to have her with me, sometimes I still can´t believe she picked me, and it makes me so happy. I have never had a problem with being with her alone, when she was little Bella and Edward trusted me completely to take her to the park, to the beach, to my house, is not so easy now, but to be honest I totally understand Edward, he is her father and he has to look after her. And I mostly understand it because since the past few months I started seeing her differently, she will always be my friend of course, but now my eyes see her as...a woman, a fantastic, gorgeous and totally desirable young woman. If Edward could read my thoughts in this moment....I surely be dead right now.

Just then my phone startred to buzz "Hi Jakey"

"Hi Nessie! what´s up?" I asked cheerfully

"Mom and dad went hunting....wanna come over?"

"Are you sure?" " You know how Edward feels" I answered

"We´ll just be in the living room Jake, I think he can handle that" , she said

How can I say no to my Nessie. "Ok, I´m on my way" as soon as I said that I was phasing already, the sooner I see her the better.

When I arrived to the cotagge, she was already waiting for me in the doorway, I was zipping up my jeans, I phased just before getting to her house.

"Need help with that? She asked in a very nice seductive voice _Whoa! __Where did that came from_

"Nessie" I said, not that I didn´t like that voice but sometimes she made it so hard for me to concentrate on keeping my distance from her. She chuckled. "Come in" she said. We sat in the living room and started talking about trivial things, school, homework, Billy. After a while we ran out of conversation, and we stared at each other.

"I love you Nessie, more than you Kno--" she started kissing me before I could finish, I just love the sensation of her sweet lips on mine. After a moment our kiss became eager, more passionate, "Nessie, your parents will be home soon" I said breathlessly , "no they won´t" she said and continued kissing me, no doubt she is part human, adolescent and with a rush of hormones she can´t control...or I, and I must admit I love it, _if it wasn´t for Edward´s rules_... . I had to break the kiss "Nessie , please understand" I manage to say, and when I looked at her a mix of anger and sadness was there. "OK" she said and moved far from me, I could tell something was wrong,

"What?" I asked, she sighed. "OK, if you don´t want me that´s ok, if you don´t want to be with me like that ok...whatever" and she blushed.

I moved very close to her and put my hands on her face so she had to look up and see me. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, please pay close attention to what I am going to say.." I sighed and continued, "that´s not what I meant when I asked you to understand... it was just the opposite, I want you to understand that it is really hard for me to control my self when I am around you, you are the love of my life, and that doesn´t quite explain all the things I feel for you, all I want is to make you happy, all I want is to be with you, I can´t forget the fact that your father set his conditions, I don´t want to push my luck, but it doesn´t mean that I don´t like you, I´m crazy for you and I DO want you...in all the possible ways--"

She started kissing me again, more fiercely than before, I could feel her tongue brushing my tongue, her fingers locked in my hair, her leg going up on mine....i just couldn´t stop stop anymore, I kissed her back with the same if not more passion, I leaned over her and laid her on the couch, with me on top of her, her hand caressed the skin of my back under my shirt and I wanted to do the same...until I heard someone clearing her throat.

**NESSIE´S POV**

-"Ahem Ahem"

I was so absorbed in what I was doing with Jacob that she had to do it again.

-"!!". that´s when Jacob and I broke apart and stood up in a fraction of a second, I breathed a little when I saw it was aunt Alice

-"A..aunt A..A..lice" I stuttered breathlessly

-"What do you think you´re doing Renesmee Carlie Cullen?!!! and YOU Jacob Black!!!"

-"I´m so sorry Alice, I didn´t mean to, I wasn´t --" he tried to say "it was all my fault aunt Alice" I interrupted him.

-"Edward is going to kill you both!!--" _crap! my dad_ I NEEDED to cut her off

-"But there´s no need for him to find out!, please Alice, don´t tell him, I beg you, he´ll ground me for life and I can´t live without Jacob" tears started to flow.

-She changed her face "Nessie, please understand..." _I´ve heard that a lot today_, "your father trusts you...both of you!" she said, giving Jacob a dark glare "you´ll brake his heart" I sighed

-"I know aunt Alice, I know..", she was agitated again

-"Do you know what would happen if you get pregnant?!! your father would die (if that were possible) but not without riping your head off first ,you know!!" she said to Jacob. She sighed and thought of her next words for a moment

-"I will let it pass this time, but you have to THINK before you do something like that, you have to be sure, you have to be ready, and according to your father´s thoughts you preferably have to be ma..." she stopped, I guess she thought she was giving us more unnecessary ideas "just behave ok?" I ran to hug her, "thanks aun Alice, thanks, thanks, thanks"

-"Stop it now" she said laughing.

I guess mom and dad returned to the house at dawn, while I was sleeping, I didn´t hear them. When I went downstairs to get breakfast before school, I was a little nervous, I hope Alice can hold her thoughts about yesterday deep in the back of her head, I know I would have to , I just hoped I was able to do it successfully .

-"Morning dad, mom" I said cheerfully "good morning sweetie" they answered at the same time, good, they were happy, I was safe. "I´m going to school now, I don´t want to be late" , mom asked me if I wanted to eat something but I told her I wasn´t really hungry.

-"I´ll eat an apple on the way" I really needed to get out of the house before I started thinking about Jacob..my Jacob..my world.

In science class, the teacher put us in pairs to work in a small project, nothing too complicated but that ment that I had to go to my friend´s house after school to finish homework early, it also ment that I could not see Jacob until night. _Ugh!_ Nothing I can do about it. I dialed Jacob´s number to let him know the situation, he sighed "ok Nessie, see you at night... I´ll miss you"

-"I´ll miss you too, I´m missing you already..love you,,bye" he hanged up and I sighed. Then I dialed my dad´s number, when I explained to him that I had to go to my friend´s house he was almost..too happy, I know he thinks I´m spending too much time with Jacob but I don´t care.

I was glad the teacher paired me up with Sara, she was as dedicated as I was, so I knew homework would be a piece of cake. And it was, when we were done I just wanted to get home, but I wanted to look pretty for Jacob

-"Hey Sara do you have some lipstick that I can borrow?", she thought for a moment "my mom just bought a new one, the color is just right for you, it´s in my mom´s bathroom...in the drawer" she said nicely.

-"Thanks I´ll be right back" I answered with a smile. I ran to the second floor and look for the bathroom, it was very nice, all white and very neat, she didn´t tell me which drawer but I opened the first one I saw...mmmm this is very interesting... I think I opened the wrong drawer.

**R&R Please :)**

**Be happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still do not own Twilight......just for the record**

**Chapter 5**

**Renesmee´s POV**

When I was close to home I started to smell that delicious scent that everyone else in my family thought was awful. "Jake!", I grabbed my backpack and got out of my car (my mom and dad gave it to my as a birthday gift for my 18th birthday), and run towards the house, I didn´t notice my dad was standing in the doorway, I just saw Jacob seated in the living room and all I wanted to do was to be with him, we haven´t been together for hours now, my heart started to ache.

-"Ouch!!" I said, I crashed with my dad, I almost fell but my dad caught me.

-"Are you ok sweetie?? where is the fire?"

-"I´m sorry daddy, I didn´t see you standing here, oh shoot! What a mess" my backpack was on the floor and all my books where scattered, "let me help you Nessie" my dad said. I lifted my backpack and in that exact second I wanted to be dead...like, really dead.

-"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??!!" me father yelled with a face of anger that I hadn´t seen before on his face, he lifted the little black box that I took from Sara´s house...a little box...of condoms. " WHERE DID YOU...?" he stoped and turned around "YOU FILTHY LITTLE DOG, I´M GOING TO KILL YOU!!". In less than a second he was running towards Jacob, I knew I wasn´t as fast as he but I knew I had to do something.

-"STOOOOOP!!" everyone froze. I ran to my dad and put my hands on his face showing him how I had found the condoms, how I took them from Sara´s house, and most important, how Jacob didn´t have to do with anything of that.

All of this happened so fast that neither Jacob or mom knew exactly what was going on, they had this big question mark written on their faces. "What is happening Edward?!" my mom asked almost yelling "Why are you trying to kill Jacob?!", my dad handed the little black box to my mom, her eyes widened and immediately turn to Jacob "What the –?"

-"It´s not his fault" my dad said, and his face was full of embarrassment "I owe you an apology Jacob, I´m sorry, I overreacted" , "as always" I muttered, my dad gave me a dark glare, and said "and YOU young lady sit down NOW!" ...and I did. I saw my mom´s face and I could see she was more calmed than dad. " Come sweetheart, come sit with me please" she said putting my dad´s hands between hers. I guess she had her shield down so that he could hear her thoughts because after a few moments he seemed a little more relaxed, he sighed and start speaking

-"Renesmee, do you remember me setting my conditions so that you and Jacob could date?" "yes" "and do you remember you said you would follow them?" "yes" I said again, "then PLEASE explain to me what the hell did you plan to do with the condoms?!" I blushed. I took a minute to answer, giving him some time to cool off "dad..." I started nervously, " I have always tried to behave, to be a good daughter, I have good grades, I never miss school, I´ve always done everything you ask me, but this is different dad..." I tried to say as calmly as I could " I´m not a baby anymore dad, I´m 18, and you know I love Jacob I really do, and he loves me too, I was just trying to be responsible about it", "Responsible? No Renesmee, it would be REPONSIBLE for you to wait a few more years" he sighed and said, "this is a really big step Nessie, you have to be sure, and ready and--? I interrupted him "yeah I know dad, aunt Alice said the same thing but I AM ready" CRAP! I shouldn´t have said so

-"WHAT!! ALICE KNEW ABOUT THIS?!!!" "shooom" he was out of the house in a heartbeat. This is going to end bad...really bad. I´m so sorry Alice, I thought.

-"Stop him mom!!" I shouted, she dialed Alice´s number " I know, I´m ready" she answered. " I am going to try to calm your father" my mom told me approaching the door "I´m going with you" I said in a rush, "No, you stay here" my mom ordered but I just couldn´t stay in the house thinking about aunt Alice,

-"I´m sorry mom but I´m coming, this is all my fault and I have to face it, I´ll do what I can" she sighed and start walking. All this time Jacob had been very still but he stood up now "please go home Jake, I´ll call you later" I said to him "no" he answered, "I won´t leave you alone, I´ll be watching" I sighed "Ok, bye".

My mom and I ran to the main house and I could hear my dad shouting at Alice "How could you?! She is not your daughter!!" "I know Edward I´m sorry I was just trying to help and--" she tried to say when we entered the room "that is just a pathetic excuse Alice I am her father and you should have told me about it!!"

-"Stop blaming her!!" I yelled, tears running through my cheeks, "she DID try to help, she was just giving me her advice...as a woman" I tried to emphasize that last word to let him know that a girl to girl talk is always easier. In that moment grandpa Carlile got home from the hospital, he saw me crying bitterly and asked anxiously "what happened sweetie?" I put my hands on his face to "show" him everything that had happened since aunt Alice found Jacob and I in the cottage. "Hhmm" he said very calmly,

-"Why don´t we go to the dining table and have a little chat please", I knew that at this point my father would only listen to grandpa. We all sat at the table. "First things first" grandpa said, "let´s keep it honest, don´t you think Nessie?, please show your father what happened with Alice" shoot! I didn´t want to do it but I had to. When I showed my dad, his hands turned into fists and then relaxed, then grandpa started talking "I know how difficult it must be for you Edward, watching your daughter grow up, but she is not a baby now, I´m not trying to tell you what to do, I am just asking you to be a little more patient and comprehensive, this is hard for your daughter too, you know, going through all this changes".

Three whole minutes passed and then my father said a little loud "I know you can hear me Jacob, please come inside", Jacob was next to me in a minute, holding my hands, my dad sighed and said " I know you think I overreacted, but I want you to understand that you are my only daughter – he laid his eyes on mine- I love you more than anything and I just want the best for you" I cried again. " I understand Edward, I really do, I´m sorry I lost control" Jacob said in a whisper,

-"I won´t hold it against you Jacob, you BOTH did it...... I´m not giving you permission to do anything, I just hope that the decisions you make from this day forward are mature, well-thought decisions". "Thanks daddy" I said crying "thanks" Jacob said too. When we started to get up my dad said "Alice I am really, truly sorry, that was totally out of line, I beg you to forgive me" Alice jumped from her seat and gave him a big hug. He chuckled.

Days passed and things were back to normal, everyone happy again. In every opportunity I had, I asked Alice for forgiveness, after the 20th time she just told me laughing "please leave me alone child, you´re driving me crazy!" and I knew I was forgiven and I needed to stop. The kissing between Jacob and I continued, getting stronger and more passionate every day but we agreed in waiting a little longer, just to be sure we were really ready. I knew I was...

**Hope you liked it. Don´t forget to R&R:)**


End file.
